Reimu Hakurei
Reimu Hakurei is a shrine maiden and player character from Touhou Project and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Reimu is a woman with long, brown hair with braids and a large bowtie-esque item on top of her head. She wears a red dress, mixed in with yellow and white. Equipment & Abilities Abilities *Ability to float in and out of reality *Flight *Ying Yang Orbs, which can hurt evil beings. Personality Her personality is straightforward, optimistic, and a bit curious. She's quick to anger if offended, but just as quick to offer help to those in need. According to Komachi, Reimu has an innocent heart that can't truly hate anyone. While rather lazy in her free time, she's highly devoted to her duties as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, resulting in a "shoot first and ask questions later" attitude to youkai extermination. This makes her known to exterminate youkai indiscriminately, regardless of how much of a threat they represent to her or others. One example is Tokiko, who was ambushed by Reimu while she was, in Reimu's own words, "reading and minding her own business". Apparently, however, she actually helps youkai in trouble when it really matters. For instance, in Silent Sinner in Blue, she kept Rei'sen (disguised as an earth youkai-rabbit) at her place to help healing her injuries, giving her the futon she uses to sleep and even going to Eientei to inform its residents that a wounded rabbit was at her shrine. It's been stated that Reimu treats everyone the same, whether they're humans, youkai or gods, giving them no particular respect or disrespect. This habit has caused her to inadvertently befriend many youkai she defeats. While she tries to keep youkai away from her shrine, this is because it makes it harder to do her job rather than because she dislikes them. At the end of the symposium in Symposium of Post-mysticism, when Reimu goes to break it up, Miko notes that though Reimu says she wants to eliminate all the youkai, she actually just wants to attain a peace in Gensokyo that doesn't require violence, like the others present wish. Pre-Clash Biography Not much is known about Reimu's history prior to the events of the games. ZUN does mention in one of his Shanghai Alice Correspondence documents that there was a previous Hakurei Shrine Maiden, and it's generally assumed that there's a line of them. In Chapter 25 of Wild and Horned Hermit, with night's darkness fast approaching, an annoyed Reimu remarks, "Believe not they will be around for you always: parents and daylight". The quote was thought to imply that Reimu knew her parents, but they're gone and she's rather bitter about it. However, her line was modified from a haiku about the transient, changing nature of things, the original subjects being parents and money (いつまでも / あると思うな / 親と金). This indicates it was not likely to be a reference to her own parents, after all. Notable Actions Nirn Reimu began the clash by healing Takumi after having been wounded in a fight. Since then, Takumi hired her to help him out when it comes to fending off evil. Later, she would travel with Leo and Looker to help a family into Hammerfell. She helped to fight the slave traders that came to kidnap the family. Later, they hear news about James Claws depopulating the underground base. Sonic, Arkachurus, and more help them as they search for James. After a lengthy battle, Reimu is wounded in the shoulder. However, she could still fight, and ends up defeating the evil within James, saving the day. She and Takumi are later seen retrieving Suika Ibuki, still injured. StarCraft Relationships Marisa Kirisame Reimu's best friend is likely Marisa Kirisame, who spends a lot of her time at the shrine. They're there together the majority of the time in various print works, prologues, and extra stage prologues, hanging out together and discussing or attending the latest events in Gensokyo. Reimu has known Marisa since Story of Eastern Wonderland, where Mima had Marisa fight Reimu. Their friendship may have started soon after that, as in all of the bad endings, Marisa decides she needs to train more, and drags Reimu along to train with her, much to Reimu's chagrin. Yukari Yakumo Despite her antagonistic personality, Yukari Yakumo mentors Reimu by pushing her to increase her spiritual powers, such as learning how to invoke the gods in Silent Sinner in Blue. She also occasionally seeks Reimu's assistance in resolving incidents in Imperishable Night and Subterranean Animism. Takumi Reimu was hired by Takumi to help him along the clash, and aids him in battles. Suika Ibuki Suika Ibuki, who often freeloads her shrine after the events of Immaterial and Missing Power is also is her ally during Subterranean Animism. Reimu saw Suika's presence as a nuisance at first, but never really bothered with driving her away. Trashcanhead Reimu views Trashcanhead as an enemy. The Trashmancer often comes to the defense of the youkai against Reimu's excessive violence to them. As such, the trashcan-wearing godslayer has started a rebellion of fairies in an attempt to end Reimu's life, as well as taking the job into his own hands occasionally. Despite this, however, Reimu doesn't hate Trashcanhead. Thanks to the battles they have had in the past, Reimu sees potential in Trashy as a youkai-hunter thanks to his bizarre properties as a force user, and has actively tried to protect his child indirectly from Yukari's hunger. Trivia *Reimu's theme is Dream Battle. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMdGSTE4-Zk Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Touhou Project Category:Frogies Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Shrine maidens Category:Female